¿Mi destino?
by From the inside
Summary: Tal vez muchas cosas unen a las personas, pero, ¿esos lazos son para siempre? Hermione y Ron estan a punto de descubrirlo... Ya publiqué los capitulos hasta el cuarto. El quinto y sexto se trata de el baile y del.....
1. Default Chapter

La raíz de todo  
El quinto curso estaba por terminar y los chicos se sentían emocionados por ellos. ¿Quién ganaría el concurso de las casas de Hogwarts...?  
  
Faltaban solo tres semanas para el día decisivo. Todos los alumnos de la escuela trataban de no meterce en líos, todos menos tres personas de las que sabemos mucho.  
  
Harry , Ron y Hermione , no habían perdido el hábito de salir en la noche a investigar algo o a indagar en el origen de extraños ruidos. Aunque últimamente no había pasado gran cosa. Bueno... esto terminaría pronto...  
Nota: Quise que este capítulo sea muy corto porque querías que los introdujera en la historia. Les prometo que este fic va a ser muy bueno, porque Ron y Hermione ( los protagonistas de mi fic) . Decidía escribir sobre ellos porque creo que son la "parejta" más relista en los libro de Harry Potter, es decir, primero son amigos, luego sienten celos uno por el otro... y bueno, ya saben el resto de la historia. Espero que les guste este fic. 


	2. Sueños, libros y más sueños

Cap 2  
Una semana había pasado rápidamente y los días parecían segundos. Como era costumbre, Hermione se había quedado hasta muy tarde leyendo.  
  
1. ¡¿Qué voy a hacer!?- sollozó la chica - nunca había fallado en un exámen, NUNCA!  
  
En ese momento Hermione abrió un pesado libro sobre dragones, y se dispuso a leerlo, desde la primera hasta la última página. Entre tanto, Ron, estaba caminando por los alrededores de la biblioteca (lugar donde estaba Hermi). Vio una luz encendida en el lugar y decidió entrar.  
  
Qué haces aquí? - dijo Ron en voz baja.  
  
Nada, solo estudiaba  
  
¿Tan tarde?  
  
Si. Y sugiero que te metas en tus asuntos, Ron.  
  
¡¡¡¡Solamente preguntaba!!!!!!!!!!!!!- exclamó Ron indignado  
  
Shhhhhhhhhhh.... esta bien, supongo que estoy alterada- respondió Hermione con un tono mas triste.  
  
No hay problema- le dijo Ron a Herm, notando su estado.  
  
La verdad nunca me había pasado algo así- explicó Hermione.  
  
¿Qué pasa Hermione? - dice el pelirrojo preocupado.  
  
Fallé TRES preguntas sobre criaturas, dragones para ser específica. Mañana tengo otro exámen y no quiero fallar de nuevo.  
  
¡Ese es tu problema!- exclama Ron- ... yo se mucho de dragones, uno de mis hermanos trabaja con ellos todo el tiempo. Si quieres te puedo ayudar. Se mucho sobre dragones.  
  
¿En serio? ¡Gracias , Ron!  
  
No hay de que. ¿Empezamos ya?  
  
Claro- dijo Hermione sonriente.  
Los dos empezaron a estudiar. Ron el enseñaba a Hermione todo lo que sabía acerca de dragones t también le contaba acerca de graciosas historias de cuando viajaba por primera vez con polvos Flu, o cuando dio su primera muestra de magia...  
  
Sabía que eras gracioso.... pero no tanto - dijo Hermione entre risas.  
  
Bueno, no me conoces tan bien como creías ¿eh?  
  
La verdad no- exclama Herm aun sonriente.  
Era una noche fría y ambos chicos decidieron resguardarse junto a una vieja chimenea en la biblioteca.  
  
Vamos, es por aquí- susurró Hermione- apresúrate.  
  
Esta bien, ya voy- respondió Ron, quitándose un poco de polvo de la ropa.  
  
.....  
  
Es ahí- Hermiones susurra, señalando una vieja chimenea rodeada por un antiguo mueble.  
  
Vaya. Tu si que has estado aquí mucho tiempo.  
  
Si, eso creo.  
  
Yo en cambio, apenas he venidos dos o tres veces a decir verdad.  
Ron no conocía el lugar para nada y por lo contrario, Herm, lo conocía a la perfección. Incluso había entrado a secciones ocultas y prohibidas.  
  
Ron y Hermione estudiaron mucho aquella noche y No había dormido nada. Ron empezó a relatar otra de sus historias para no quedarse dormido.  
  
Te conté cuando volé por primera vez y.... Hermione. ¡HERMIONE! ¡DESPIERTA!  
  
Hermione había quedado dormida en el hombro de Ron. Él trató de despertarla, pero no pudo. También vencido por el sueño, Ron se cobijó contra Hermione. Ambos se había quedado dormidos junto al cálido fuego de la chimenea.  
Nota: Aquí la historia se pone un poco más interesante. Pero aún falta más, mucho más. Ron y Hermione!! -me encanta decir eso-. 


	3. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

Cap 3  
  
Los rayos del sol entraron por una abertura en la ventana y despertaron a un chico de cabello negro azabache. Iba a saludar a Ron, pero vió que no estaba por ningún lado.  
  
Salió a ver si el pelirrojo se encontraba en algún salón, sin embargo no lo encontró. Buscó en todos los lugares posibles, y aun así no lo halló. Solo un lugar faltaba registrar: la biblioteca.  
  
- Es imposible, Ron nunca pasaría la noche estudiando- aseguró Harry - en fin, no tengo nada que perder.  
  
Con esos pensamientos, Harry se dirigió a la biblioteca. Cuando llegó, no vio a nadie en la sala principal, asi que se adentró mas entre los libros y el polvo de viejos escritos.  
  
- Ron ¡Ron! - decía Harry sin escuchar respuesta alguna.  
  
Recorrió toda la biblioteca y llegó a donde estaban....  
  
- ¿Ron? ¿Hermione? ¿qué hacen aquí?  
  
- ¿Qué...?- preguntó Ron despertándose- que pasa Harry.  
  
- Nada. Pero que tiernos se ven ustedes dos juntos. Los dos estudiando  
hasta tarde- dijo Harry con un poco de sarcasmo.  
  
- ¡¿ Qué ¿!- gritó Ron, despertando también a Hermione.  
  
- ¿Yya amaneció?- preguntó la chica-¿qué hago aquí?¿RON QUE HACES AQUÍ?-  
gritó Hermione alejándose de Ron.  
  
- ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Estudiamos aquí toda la noche.  
  
- Ah si- dijo Hermione intimidada por la presencia de Harry- ya lo  
recuerdo. ¿Dios mio que hora es?- pregunta la chica tratando de cambiar  
de tema.  
  
- Son las 8:00 p.m- dijo Ron.  
  
- Ay no, se me hace tarde para mi exámen. Gracias Ron, adiós Harry-  
exclamó caminando rápidamente la chica.  
  
Vaya, a nosotros también se nos hace tarde. Será mejor que nos vayamos-  
dice Ron un poco sonrojado por la "escenita" entre hermione y él.  
  
- Si claro- contesta Harry, notando el estado de Ron- vámonos.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
La clase ya iba a empezar, y en eso llegan Ron y Harry. Ambos ven a Hermione dando su exámen.  
  
- Buenos Harry, Ron ; justo a tiempo - les dice el profesor.  
  
- Si Hagrid - responde Harry.  
  
- Claro - contesta Ron.  
  
Tengo un anuncio que hacerles, alumnos - declara Hagrid. - Puesto que estamos viendo en nuestra clase a los dragones iremos de excursión al monte Drakefor mañana (oigan lo de Drakefor no lo inventé, eh?)  
  
Ehhhhh - gritan todos emocionados  
  
Calma, calma alumnos - dice de nuevo el profesor- también haremos un trabajo de parejas acerca de los dragones. (murmullos y decepción invaden el salón) Esta asignación será el %20 de su calificación final en mi curso. Les aseguro que esta experiencia será inolvidable.  
  
- Bueno, ahora formaremos las parejas para el trabajo. El señor Potter trabajará con......la señorita Parvatti.  
  
- El señor Malfoy trabajará con la señorita......... Padmsy Parkynsom.  
  
- El señor Weasly trabajará con la señorita....  
  
"Por favor, por favor, por favor, Herminione no , Hermione no , Hermione no ...."(pensaba Ron)  
  
"Por favor, Ron no , Ron no , Ron no...." (pensaba Hermione)  
  
..... la señorita Granger.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡NooOoOoOo!!!!!!!- gritaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo. Estaban demasiado avergonzados por lo de anoche y no querían ni verse.  
  
- Hagrid, exijo que me asignen otra pareja- dice Hermione.  
  
- Digo lo mismo- agregó Ron.  
  
- Lo siento- exclamó Hagrid - se quedarán como están.  
  
- Si señor- dijeron los dos chicos.  
  
- Bueno, terminó la clase. Pueden retirarse-comunica Hagrid. - No  
olviden, mañana iremos de excursión.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
NOTA:  
  
Espero que les guste este capítulo, aunque esta un poco aburridito. El otro capítulo compensará todo lo que este no pudo. En esta semana voy a estar publicando varios capítulos porque estoy de vacaciones. Bye  
  
From the inside. 


	4. Una leyenda para no olvidar

Cap 4  
  
Los pensamientos de Hermione y Ron están entre comillas y en letra cursiva  
  
*~ * *~ * *~ * *~ **~ * *~ **~ * *~ **~ * *~ **~ * *~ **~ * *~ **~ * *~ **~ * *~ **~ *  
  
Las excursiones en Howarts eran especiales y aún más si era el 20% de la calificación total. Hermione estaba preparando sus cosas para el pasea e imaginaba que su trabajo con Ron sería el peor de todos.  
  
"Porque tuvo que ser Ron, porque no Harry o Draco...... espera, ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¿Draco? No , no estoy tan desesperada............... En la biblioteca conocí mas a Ron, y me gustó lo que descubrí de él. Y yo pensaba que no sabía lo que decía. Ay Hermione, tienes que conocer mas a las personas. Ahora que lo pienso, el trabajo con Ron no será tan malo como lo imaginé , el es tan lindo, siempre tratando de animarme y hacerme sonreir."  
  
Por otro lado, un chico pelirrojo tenía sus propias ideas acerca de Hermione.  
  
"¿Por qué Hermione? ¿Porqué no otra? Todo lo quiere perfecto, es la señorita perfección para todo... Aunque se comportó diferente aquella noche.... después de todo, creo que no será tan malo."  
  
Además Hermione y Ron eran amigos cercanos, nada más que eso, amigos.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
- Suban al tren!!- gritó Hagrid.  
  
Los chicos subían al tren lo más rápido que podían porque tenían que conseguir buenos asientos. Hermione se sentó junto a una ventana, el asiento junto a ella estaba vacío, hasta que llegó Ron.  
  
- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? -preguntó - Claro- dijo timidamente la chica de cabellos castaños.  
  
La mitad del viaje la pasaron en silencio. Hermione pensó que era absurdo no hablar con Ron solo por quedar dormida junto a él, asi que decidió romper el hielo.  
  
- Ron..... sobre aquella noche.... - Ah, no te preocupes Hermione, no se lo diré a nadie, comprendo que te sientas avergonzada por que t ayudé en un curso y además por... tu sabes. Aunque no fue la gran cosa- dijo Ron seriamente. - No , Ron, no es eso. Solo que quería darte las gracias... por ayudarme con mi exámen. Y respecto a lo que acabas de decir... no tengo poruqe avergonzarme de ti, de que eres mi amigo o de que me hayas ayudado. La verdad quedé muy impresionada. Nunca había visto esa faceta tuya Ron Weasly. - Ni yo había visto a la graciosa Hermione Granger.  
  
Los dos chicos empezaron a reir.  
  
- Ron, sigue contándome cuando volaste por primera vez- dijo Hermione a Ron. - Si tu insistes... era un día soleado y yo tenía casi 11 años...  
  
Ron contaba la historia con ese toque que lo hacía único antes los ojos de Hermione. Eella también le contó sus experiencias en las zonas prohibidas de Howarts y como era la vida en el mundo muggle.  
  
Pronto llegaron a la estación de trenes en Drakefor. El lugar estaba lleno de decoraciones de dragones, pero la estación de trenes no tenía comparación con el pueblo, ya que desde las paredes hasta los faroles de las calles, estaban vestidas de brillantes colores.  
  
Todos quedaron pasmados por la cantidad de adornos. En un cartel enorme decía "Bienvenidos al festival del Dragón" y en letras pequeñas decía: "preparen sus parejas para la fiesta de disfraces mañana"  
  
Ron y Hermione vieron este cartel; inmediatamente Ron pensó:  
  
"Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para olvidar todo y comenzar de nuevo"  
  
Y mientras Ron seguían entre idea e idea, Hermione tenías sus propios pensamientos:  
  
"¿Qué estrá pensando Ron? ¿Acaso me invitará a la fiesta? ¿o tal vez....?" - infinitas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de Hermione, y no se daba cuenta que lo mismo le sucedía a Ron.  
  
Los dos caminaron por cada una de las calles de Drakefor, recolectando datos, visitando tiendas de hechicería y averiguando todo acera de los dragonas. Su asignación estaba casi lista, y como era de costumbre de Hermione tener todo perfecto, ella y Ron caminaron hasta muy tarde y encontraron una vieja tienda de libros; todo estaba oscuro, pero necesitaban algo mas de información. Ambos entraron al establecimiento y encontraron a una anciana. Supusieron que la vieja mujer sabría algo sobre los dragones, así que le preguntaron acerca de estos. La anciana resolvió todas sus duda y además les contó una vieja leyenda.  
  
- Hace mucho tiempo, cuando ni siquiera existía este pueblo, hubieron un chico y una chica que se querían en secreto. Tenían más o menos su edad. El padre de la joven era viudo y no quería perder a su hija. Por eso, no dejaba que ella viera al muchacho. Esye chico tenía una fiel mascota, era un dragón, pero no cualquier dragón, este cambiaba de color. Los jóvenes se mandaban mensajes en clave a través del dragonzuelo, hasta que el padre de la joven, enterándose de los actos de su hija, mató al dragón. Los jóvenes lo enterraron en una colina, el nombre del dragón era Drakefor, eh ahí el nombre de este pueblo. Desde entonces el viejo dragón aparece en el cielo y se dice que las personas que lo vean, estan destinadas a estar unidas y juntas para siempre.  
  
- Que hermosa historia- dijo Hermione. - No es solo una historia, hija; de veras se hace realidad- respondió la anciana mirando a Ron y Hermione.  
  
"¿Será verdad esta historia o solo serán invenciones? Espero que sea verdad" (pensó Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro)  
  
- Si bueno... ya nos debemos ir, ¿no crees Herm?- pregunto Ron. - Si, Ron, vámonos- le dice la chica a Ron.  
  
Entonces los dos se despiden de la anciana, retornando con su grupo de compañeros, quienes ya estaban en sus habitaciones. Caminaron en silencio por mucho tiempo, hasta que....  
  
- ¿Her-hermione? - dice Ron tartamudeando.  
- ¿Si? - contesta firmemente la chica que lo acompañaba. "¿Si , Ron?  
Dime, dime que ya no puedo esperar más!!!!"  
- ¿Quisieras... q-quisieras.....irconmigoalafiestadedisfraces? "Ron,  
ahora que te ves como idiota va a ser más facil aceptar su respuesta,  
es decir NO"  
- Siclaro, meencantaría - responde rápidamente ella "Claro que me  
encantaría ir contigo, no sabes cuanto queria que me preguntaras eso" - Bueno... entonces iremos juntos - Si "Oh no, a Ron ya le dio el síndrome idiotez post invitación" - Iras conmigo.... - Si- afirma Hermione.  
  
Los dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione.  
  
- Entonces te veo mañana- dijo Ron - Por supuesto - Esta bien, a- adios - le dice el pelirrojo a Hermione. "Ahora Ron, no hay vuelta atrás"Entonces Ron le dio un tierno beso (en la mejilla) a Hermione en forma de despedida.- No hagas ruido, para que no nos descubran- dijo Ron giñándole un ojo a la chica frente a él. - No claro que no, adiós Ron. - Si, adiós Herm.  
  
"Al fin me invitó!!!!!! Me invitó, me invitó, me invitó, me invitó" pensaba Hermione viendo el cielo a través de su ventana. "Ron paso de ser mi amigo cercano a un amigo muy especial, y todo en una noche, aunque no se porque no me di cuenta antes, todo esto es muy extraño" Hermione suspiró y deseó que fuera el día siguiente.  
  
*~ * *~ * *~ * *~ **~ * *~ **~ * *~ **~ * *~ **~ * *~ **~ * *~ **~ * *~ **~ * *~ **~ *  
  
NOTA:  
  
Este capítulo ya es más interesante, bueno, eso yo pienso yo. Creo que desde ahora los capítulos van a ser así, van a incluir los pensamientos de Ron y Hermione. Le doy gracias a mi amigo nopongasminombre por las ideas de Ron. Un poco de psicología acerca de la inexplorada mente de los chicos no hace mal a este fic. Jejejeje. Gracias! También le doy gracias a mis amigas S y M que son mis crítcas oficiales. El otro capítulo va a ser uno de los mejor. BYE.  
  
FROM THE INSIDE. 


End file.
